


Jiggily Chicken

by butteryholyangel, Devyn



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteryholyangel/pseuds/butteryholyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devyn/pseuds/Devyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Dan, Phil, and Dil learns a lesson in science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiggily Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the #TinySquad for working together with me to complete this fic. 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr:
> 
> Crow (My House Spouse): velcro-wave  
> Elsie: holdyourcheese  
> Devyn: bubblebuttbarakat  
> Nye: royalpacifist

“Bill,” he moaned. “BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!”

“Please, Bill, teach me your science!”

“Dil!” Bill cried out passionately. “Use your full gravitational potential and plow me like a cornfield.” 

And then Bill stuck his thingy in Dil’s you-know-what.

“Faster Bill!” Dil cried out. “Increase the velocity!”

Bill increased the angle of which he penetrated Dil, allowing him to fully utilize Dil’s g-spot. 

“Say it baby, say it!” Bill cried.

“An object in motion tends to stay in motion, while an object at rest tends to stay at rest!” Dil responded, collapsing onto the bed.

Suddenly the door opened, and Dan and Phil burst into the room.

“Can you add us into the equation? Phil asked, voice low and sexy. Too sexy for Dan, whose bippity-bopper became erect in seconds.

By increasing the independent factors and keeping the dependent factors the same, at the end of the night Bill could accurately say that they were all fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to hell.


End file.
